


Preposterous

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mood is NOT because of love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preposterous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



It took thirty-nine steps to cover the space he paced. Thirteen times three, magical numbers both. There should be comfort in that for the capricious master of the Labyrinth, who knew the deepest magics to tap, to use, to manipulate.

Yet, here he was, beaten by a mere girl.

No, not a mere anything...not Sarah. She had overcome him in the end, used a more powerful magic than any he could possess. His current mood stemmed more from that, than the preposterous notion he might be in love.

Just because he thought of her, watched for her meant nothing.


End file.
